claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 126
*Fangs and Claws arc: ** 120: Part 1 ** 121: Part 2 ** 122: Part 3 ** 123: Part 4 ** 124: Part 5 ** 125: Part 6 ** 126: Part 7 ** 127: Part 8 Cold open Dae tells Rubel that he recognizes the phantasm—the former No. 2 Priscilla, who killed the then No. 1, Teresa. After Priscilla awakened, she was supposedly defeated by Isley in the northern region of Alfons.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 7 Dae's quest Dae intends to search for Priscilla. And invites Rubel to accompany him. Meanwhile, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive chamber.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 8 Executive chamber 'Deserted' The warriors find it deserted.Claymore, Scene 126, p. 10 In flashback, Raki says that the Organization fled Headquarters when Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria awakened.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 10–11 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 11–12 'Secret room' But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. She forces open the wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where a specimen of the Dragons' Descendents is chained. Tubes attached to the body provide life-support.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 12–15 'Limt' Limt appears. For unexplained reasons, he has stayed behind. He notices that Miria appears familiar with the dragon. Then he points out the unawakened, humanoid form hanging high from the ceiling.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 16 Awakened Dragons' Descendent He reveals the true name of the Dragons' Descendents—the アサラカム''Claymore 23'', Scene 126, p. 16 (Asarakamu). The Asarakamu are a hermaphroditic species. They have a lifespan of 200 years.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 17 The smaller, humanoid specimen, when awakened, would become like the larger, dragon-like specimen. Once they awaken, they cannot revert back to humanoid form.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 16–17 When the tissues of both forms are combined, a mobile parasite results. When implanted in humans, the parasite takes over the brain and the hosts develop into Yoma.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 18 'Miria's reply' Miria admits being inside the chamber nine years ago, then realizing the source of the Yoma. She exposes the myth perpetrated by the Organization—that Yoma eat their victims and absorb their memories, then impersonate the victims. The reality is that the parasite eventually leaves the host, due to the Yoma body breaking down from excessive shapeshifting.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 19 She notes that the Organization violated their own rule about never killing humans, as they turned humans into Yoma, then ordered their warriors to kill these former humans. She beheads Limt, then cuts the life-support tubes of the prisoners.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 20–24 The Dragon bodies instantly decay.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 25 Organization's end In an anticlimax, Miria is strangely reticent and reveals little to Deneve and Helen. Outside, as the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 26–31 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Jump SQ June 2012 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US